Returning Home
by Leelan Jacobs
Summary: AMy Dumas aka Lita Is kinda getting bored in here retirement when a friend needs her help. Bad summary I know, please read, NOW BEING CONTINUED
1. Hour Of Need

A/N: This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it. If you do and you want updates, please reveiw or shoot me a P/M. Read and Enjoy...Leelan

Incoming text messages are in **Bold**, outgoing mecssages are in _Italics_, thoughts are in _**bold italics.**_

Amy Sat on her patio drinking her cup of coffee and watching the sunrise. She had always enjoyed this time of day, including when she was still employeed with the WWE. Even though most of the time, she was on an airplane, or on her wa to the airport to get on a plane. These past six years or so have been unrealisticly lonely, sure she had her family, friends and dobermans Tiffany and Duchess. It just wasn't the same as being surrounded by her closest friends. She had been thinking about them alot lately, one imparticular. One especially big one, inparticular. Glenn Jacobs, or Kane as he was better known for. For some reason, she's been getting the feeling that he was going to be needing her soon. Every one in the company used to always joke with them, about how they had this way of always knowing how the other one felt, no matter where they were, or how far apart hey were. Yet here lately it was like he was ignoring her. The last time that they had really talked, was over 3 months ago. She knew that he had a busy schedule, but he never called her back anymore. Everytime that she called, he told her that he was busy or that it wasn't a good time. She had a gut feeling, and it wasn't a good one. Something was wrong and she couldn't do anything about it, or muchless, find out what it was. She hated it, because she couldn't help. _**I wish I knew what to do. If only I had a sign, or someone to tell my what I need to do. **_At that moment, her cell phone started playing "Slow Chemical". She looked at it and saw that she had a text message from Glenn. _**Hmm, that's just a coinsidence. Yeah gotta be.**_ She slid open her Impression and read it.

**Can you do me a favor? _I haven't talked to him in months now he wants a favor? That kinda pisses me off._**

_Okay, what's up?_

**Can I stay with you for a while?_ What on earth?_**

_Yeah, of course, why?_

**I need your help, Ames. **"Oh My God! That is freaking scary!"

_I'm here. Talk to me._

**Can it wait untill I get there?**

_Yeah that's fine. Come on over when ever your ready. _

**I was so hoping you'd say that.**

_Oh yeah why is that?_

_**Because I'm already on my way, I'll be there in a few hours.**_

_Okay sounds good... wait how did you know I was home?_

**I didn't.**


	2. The Chaos Which Is Me

**A/N:**

I do** NOT **own the WWE or anyone that is recognizable...I only own the story line.

Any incoming phone calls, text messages and e-mails will be in **Bold **font. Any outgoing phone calls, text messages and e-mails will be in _Italic_ font. All thoughts will be in **_Bold Italic_ **font.

**__**

Glenn's coming over.

As I sat down my cell phone, realization set in. "Oh my god, Glenn's coming over!" I started running around my old plantation house like a chicken with it's head cut off. Thirty minutes later that's how my brother Lucas found me, running all over the house trying to find all of my dirty laundry and piling it up in the living room floor. I didn't really hear him come in, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked over to find him standing there with a terrified expression on his face. "Lucas what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd head over and see what you were up to."

"Great start filling up the clothes baskets and take them out to the laundry room."

"Uh, no hey Lucas how you doin'? No it's good to see you too, thanks for stopping by?"

"No, but how's this one for you? Hey bubba I'm so glad you came over to help get my house as neat as a pin in, oh say, two and a half hours?"

"Ew! Why what's going on?" I smiled as he sat on my couch and pulled over a basket to be filled.

"One of my friends that I haven't seen in ages is coming over and I can't let him see my house in this state." That caught his attention yet again.

"Oh, you can't let HIM see your house in this state, huh?"

"It's not like that Lucas, he's married."**_Unfortunately. _" Something is wrong, I can feel it. He said he needs my help. I wonder if it's one of his kids."**

"Kids?"

"Lucas."

"Yeeesss?"

"I just said; 'it's not like that, he's married.' did I not?"

"I'm just checking on it."

At that moment my cell phone started going off signaling that I had a text message. It was from Glenn, I slid open my phone and read it.

****

Hey I'm going to be getting there sooner than expected. So don't bother with cleaning your house. I've roomed with you before...I know all about your little 'underwear on the floor' problem. lol.

All I could do was cover my open mouth in horror, and drop my phone. This caused Lucas to look up from the baskets that he was filling.

"Amy is everything okay?"

"NO!"

"Oh, My God Amy what is it?"

"He's going to be earlier than expected...why didn't I think of that when he said he was already on his way? He drives like a bat out of hell."

"Is that all that's wrong? Good granny you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought it was mom, god your so dramatic."

"I can't help it." I scooped up my phone and replied. _Wait, just how much sooner are we talking?_ "What is going on with that man?"

I stacked up two of the baskets and started to carry them outside to the little building that held my washer and dryer. I had just finished loading the washer and had poured in the detergent when my cell went off again.

**Oh I'll be there in about a half an hour. You don't have to say it, I already know...I'm an evil phsyco, who's going to take over the world.**

_Shouldn't you be focusing on the road?_

**Well yeah , but someone keeps texting me.**

_Oh yeah cause it's my fault right?_

**There you go again...**


	3. What Am I Thinking?

**A/N: **I do** NOT **own the wwe or anyone that is recognizable...I only own the story line.

Any incoming phone calls, text messages and e-mails will be in **Bold **font. Any outgoing phone calls, text messages and e-mails will be in _Italic_ font. All thoughts will be in _**Bold Italic**_font.

GLENN'S P.O.V.

After deciding that I had to get away for a while, I packed a couple of bags and left the house. I really had no idea where i was going, I just knew that I needed a vacation and had to get out of there. It was just to oppressive. _**Speaking of oppressive, I need to call my boss, or his daughter to be exact.**_After pulling out my phone, I scrolled through the numbers until I found it.

**"Stephanie McMahon."**

_"Hey Steph this is Glenn."_

**"Hey Glenn. How are you holding up?" **

_"Not so great actually. UH, I was wondering if there was any way I could have some time to get my personal life sorted out and back in order?"_

**"I was actually wondering when you were going to call and ask me that. Yeah I've already went over it with dad and he found it to be very appropriate. You have been with the company for a long time. You're extremely overdue for a vacation. Your vacation time has been kinda building up. Just take as long as you need Glenn. I'll come up with some injury that occurred in your previous match. We'll say that you've injured your biceps again. Sound good?"**

_"Yeah, sounds good to me. thanks Steph. I really appreciate it."_

**"Just take care of yourself Glenn. I'll be in touch. "**

_"Will do Steph." _The silence in the truck was deafening. Trying to distract myself from dwelling on the past few years,I decided on where I was going. I was shocked to discover that it was where I was headed all along. To a place that was happy, friendly, and comforting. I slid the phone open to access the full keyboard. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Amy's number. _**I've been ignoring her for months, and now all of a sudden I need a favor...this is gonna really piss her off. Oh well she'll get over it.**_ I brought up the message screen. _**The worst that could happen is that she'll say no. If that happens I can just go chill with Micheals. **_

_Can I ask you a favor? __**Please answer Amy.**_

**Okay what's up? **

_**Here goes nothing...**__Can I stay with you for a while?__**...**_

**That's fine, why? **_**Thank you God.**_

_I need your help, Ames. __**No sense in hiding it. She'll find out eventually.**_

**I'm here. Talk to me.**

_Can it wait until I get there?__**Please tell me it's cool to head on over.**_

**Yeah that's fine. Just head my way whenever your ready.**

_I was so Hoping you were going to say that._

**Oh yeah? Why?**

_Because I'm already on my way. I'll be there in a few hours._

**Okay sounds good...wait how did you know I was home?**

_I didn't. **Oh Man, what am I thinking?**_


	4. I Should Have Known

**A/N: **I do** NOT **own the wwe or anyone that is recognizable...I only own the story line.

Any incoming phone calls, text messages and e-mails will be in **Bold **font. Any outgoing phone calls, text messages and e-mails will be in _Italic_ font. All thoughts will be in _**Bold Italic**_font.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Amy was standing at her kitchen sink, washing the dishes from her breakfast that were earlier ignored thanks to the unexpected messages. Well and her super fast method of cleaning, get the mess and find hiding places for it. which will work really well until she can get it cleaned up properly. She looked out the window above her sink, and watched her dogs play for a few minutes. _**Guess I could make up some Tuna Salad. He eats that...I think. Wait, what am I talking about? Glenn'll eat anything that doesn't eat him first. **_After placing the tray of tuna sandwiches in the fridge, Amy went to stand in front of her french doors to look out.

GLENN'S P.O.V.

As I turned onto Amy's street, 'Bad Company' by Five Finger Death Punch came on the radio. "This needs to be my entrance music instead of that other crap." _**I mean what was wrong with 'Slow Chemical'? I thought it was working just fine myself.**_ I turned up the volume as I turned onto Amy_'s_ drive. **_Is that butterflies? Why do I have butterflies_**? "Probably because I haven't seen her in a long time." _**Keep tellin' yourself that big guy. **_

AMY'S P.O.V.

"I wonder if I have time to set up the patio?" After glancing at the clock, I noticed that I still had a few minutes. "That ought to be enough time." I pulled out the tray of sandwiches and the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge, and walked to my french doors then opened them with my foot. "Oh yeah I'm Good!" After walking out onto the patio I looked around. **_Hmm...the patio or the front porch?..._** "Porch?" I raced through the house as quickly as I could with out spilling anything. Then set the tray and pitcher on the table in between the two chairs on my front porch. "Ah, there we go...GLASSES!" I sprinted back to the kitchen, and grabbed the glasses from the cabinet and hurried back outside to wait.

No sooner did I sit down the glasses, than a HUGE red truck pull up to the house. "Red, I should have known." I put my hands on my hips and shook my head laughing.


	5. What Is Going On?

A/N: Sorry it has been crazy at my house lately, my 5 month old son has been battling an ear infection. Thanks to TheDeathwoman and Darkmage6 for reviewing, that makes you guys super cool. ALso I don't know what his wife's name is or if he is currenly married. So I made one up.

Incoming text messages are in **Bold**, outgoing mecssages are in _Italics_, thoughts are in _**bold italics. Now on to the story...**_

GLENN'S P.O.V.

_**She looks good! **_

After killing the truck, I stepped out, shut the door and gave a lop-sidded smile. "Hey slut."

Amy Threw her hands down from her hips. "Oh God you had to bring that up!" She flew down the porch steps and jumped up on me, while simultainiously wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist for a huge hug._** I could get used to this.**_ "I've missed you, my friend." That caused a low rumble of a laugh to escape from deep in my throat.

"I can tell, MMMM it's good to see some one that's happy to see me, for once." That caused her to unburry her face from my neck and look me right in the eye.

AMY'S P.O.V.

"Hey slut." I laughed at the nickname the fans used to chant at me after my character Lita had cheated on her 'husband' Kane.

I threw my hands down to my sides from my hips."Oh, God you had to bring that up!" I flew down the porch steps and jumped up on Glenn, [quit a jump if I must say so], while simultaniously wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs about his waist for a huge hug. I burried my face in his rather large neck. _**Oh my god he smells sooo good! Mmm...**_"I've missed you, my friend."

"I can tell, Mmm it's good to see some one that's happy to see me for once." **_'happy to see him for once'? What is he talking about? Oh my god...where's Maressa? If she's in the truck she's going to think this is something that it's not...but don't I wish, stop thinking like that he's married...Oh no...why is she like that? _**I unburried my face from his neck and looked him right in the eyes.

"Okay Glenn spill what's going on?" Looking back at his truck out and asking out of curtusy " Where's Maressa and the girls?"

"They're at her parents house." _**That grin is kinda starting to look quilty? Why does he seem to be happier than he has been in a long time?**_

" Okay, she let you come here by your self?"

"Yep."

"Unshaperoned?"

"Yeeesss..."

"What's going on? I've missed something."

"Me."

"Of course I've missed you... but what's going on? SHe wounldn't normally let you do this...she hates me." _**Even though I haven't done a thing to that snobby, gold digging bitch.**_

"Really? She hates me too." _**What the hell is going on...he must have landed to head one too many times.**_

"Are you on drugs? What do you mean she hates you?"

"I left her." _**Okay I must be on glue...he didn't just say that he left her...no he couldn't have...could he.?**_

**_A/N: Kind of a weird chapter I know, But I was kinda getting stuck._**


	6. WaitWhat?

A/N: This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it. If you do and you want updates, please review or shoot me a P/M. Also note that from this point on, the chapters will be alternting p.o.v and Enjoy...oh yeah , this chapter's kinda long, but you don't mind right? ~Leelan~

"YOU DID WHAT?" **_He didn't surly he didn't...yeah there's no way I'm that lucky...what are you talking about girl this is Glenn..._shaking her head to clear away the wayward thoughts before they confused her even more than the way her body was acting towards him.**

"I left her. Ames, can I ask you a question?" Amy couldn't stop the small smile that came onto her face that she neither felt nor noticed.

"Yeah. Of course?"

"Can you get down?" _Before someone decides to make his presence known._ I am still very confused with the way that I'm feeling. _Why am I reacting to her like this? I mean we've been friends for years, been in intimate situations, thanks to that storyline, but nothing like this had happened then...had it?_ I didn't think so.

"Huh?"Realizing that she still had herself wrapped around me in a very compromising position, she felt the heat of embarrassment flood her face. "Oh yeah sorry. I forgot, your really big, but very comfortable, you know that?"

"Yeah, hence the nick name right?" I couldn't help, but to chuckle at the thought of the nickname that she had started calling me away from work. At first it had really annoyed me, but after being away from her for so long, I finally figured out just how used to it I had gotten.

"Are you kidding me? I could never forget about my Big-Bear. Hey have you been working out?" This caused me to drop the smile that I had and look at her like she had grown a second head.

" I throw grown men weighing anywhere from two to three hundred pounds around a twelve by twelve foot square...I have to work out. Unlike some one who is about to get dropped on her butt if she doesn't willingly climb down." Placing her fists on her hips, Amy gave me a serious look.

"Glenn Jacobs, are you threatening me?" This remark caused a laugh to rumble out of my large chest.

" NO but after a while, even you get heavy." After playfully smacking my chest, she climbed down and motioned for to me to follow her up the steps."So what's with the sandwiches?"

"So what's with leaving your wife?"

"Touche" Wesat down in the chairs on either side of the table. Sitting there in silence for a few moments, I looked around her yard. I loved Amy's house it was always so pretty. I really liked all of the old Oak trees that she had on her property. I think it used to be an old plantation, but couldn't be sure. Most likely since there were areas where tiny buildings used to be all over theeast pastures. The lake behind her house would always come alive during twilight. With a chorus of frogs, with a backdrop of fireflies. The sun throwing pink and orange hues of color across the lakes reflective surface.

"You might as well tell me. I'm going to find out one way or another."

"Yeah I know." I sat there for a moment, debating on how I should go about telling her. "I just hadn't really thought about how I would tell you yet."

"Glenn, it took you quite a few hours to get here. You couldn't have thought about it then?"

"I tried not to."

"Ew, that bad?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"Just how bad, exactly?"

"I came home off of the tour early to surprise her...Boy was I a surprise. You could tell by the look on their faces." When I said the last part I could see Amy's face fall out of the corner of my eye.

"Ohy, no. Glenn don't tell me she..."

"Yep. In MY house. In MY bed."

"Oh,my gosh. Ya'll had been together for what, like, fifteen years?"

"Yep. Guess it didn't mean that much to her. Huh?"

"Guess not...How are Arista and Devan taking it? Have you talked to them?"

"Yeah the said that they were happy that I had 'FINALLY' found out. That they were sick of her pretending to still love me and acting like she was still happy with me."

"Who are they going to go with?"

"Her for now." I'm sure that she could hear the sadness in my voice, because the words were hard to get out from around the lump in my throat._ I might not love my ex-wife anymore, but I still love those girls._

"WHAT? WHY?" Amy's sudden outburst caused me to swing my head around to look at her. When I did, I could see that she had a look of angry shock on her face.

"There minors Amy."

"So aren't they old enough to choose which parent they want to live with?"

"Yeah , but with my job, the Judge said that they'd have to wait until they are legally adults."

"Oh, Glenn that's chicken shit and you know it."

"Yeah, Ames I know. Believe me, I know." I thought about my step-kids and started laughing a little. "Devan's going to be eighteen in a week."

"Wait the judge? You've already been to court?"

I beamed at that question. "Yah, it's been finalized for like two weeks or so."

"Oh, well what are you going to give Devan?"

"A U-haul truck."

Amy broke out in fits of laughter, that caused her to fall out of her chair. "Oh my god, Glenn. That's pricless. I'd Love to see Maressa'a face when she sees it pull into the drive way."

"Good, because your going to ride with me up there to get her."

This stopped all of the laughter. "Glenn, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah I need you to drive my truck back to my house." She gave me a look that reminded me of the girls when they were pouting.

"Well what are you going to be driving?"

"The U-Haul, Devan's going to be in her charger."

"Oh, well now that makes a little more sense. So your going to be here for a week?"

"Well yeah then your going to come to stay with me."

"Hey! Now you don't know that."

"Oh don't I ? You mean that you'd let me stay in that big old house up in Tennessee all by my little lonesome?"

"Little?...Wait she let you keep the house?"

"Pre-Nup."

"Oh thank god you thought with one of your heads." _That's the Amy I know and Love...wait what? Do I...well I guess I always have. Unfortunately I can't tell her that._

"Oh your so funny."

"Of course." As Amy looked at her friend she couldn't help, but to think that this is how it should be...Glenn and her together.


	7. What Am I Going To Do?

A/N:I do not own any one or anything that is recognizable. This being said; copy-right infringment is not intended. Oh, and I know that they didn't use her house for the skeleton key, I just thought that house was interesting and that it looked cool.

This chapter is going to get a little awkward for Glenn, and Amy. You will find them getting into ramanticly sticky situations.

Have fun and enjoy.

Walking into Amy's house was kind of weird. It's like walking onto a movie set. _Well duh dumb-ass. They used her house to film 'The Skeleton Key'. _I was following Amy as she showed me to the room that I was going to be using while I was here. It was this moment that I chose to let myself really look at what she was wearing. She had on a lime green tank top, that had been used when she was still the 'Queen of Xtreme'. It was cut off just above the bottom of her rib cage, to show off a good portion of her mid-drift. I let my eyes move down farther until they got to her lower back, then they stopped. It was there that I saw a name tattooed right above the top of her shorts. Moving lower I looked at the shorts that were resting very low on her hips, below the tattoo. They had been cut off, to expose a little bit of the lower part of her butt. That was when the realization of the name that I had just read went through me like an enormous bolt of electricity. My eyes shot back up to her lower back once again. There written in beautiful script was the name, Kane. Surely I hadn't read it right, but the more I looked at it, the more absolute it was. She had my character's name branded on her body with ink. _Why would she do that? _Right at that second, she glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled. _Thank goodness I looked up at the back of her head when I had._ It was then that the fact, that she wasn't wearing a bra became painfully obvious, and I felt my groin jerk in response. Unconsciously I hoped that she hadn't noticed. _Oh God why is this happening? Good gracious it's hot in here. _Trying to distract myself, I brought up a very valid point, in my opinion, at least. "Ames, no offense, but you really need to get some central air and heat in here."

She spun around and glared at me. "And ruin the authenticity of my historical home? I think not! A snowball would have a better chance in hell." Then she softened her face and grinned at me, and walked closer placing her hands low on my hips. Giving me, Lita's very infamous I'm-about-to-get-what-I-want look, complete with the bed room eyes. She even threw in the seductive voice. "Relax big boy. There's a window unit in all of the bed rooms." Laughing at my relieved face, she finished leading me to my room. "Here we are home sweet home." _If only, if only..._All of the thoughts that have been jumping into my mind unwelcomed, had suddenly clicked into place. I wasn't trying to get away from the pain of the divorce. I was trying to get away from the pain of not, being with Amy. _That's called irony._ That was when I realized how much I had really missed her these past six years. Not just her, but her voice, seeing her smile every day, her contagious laugh. That thought stopped me in my tracks. _Good God!_ _No wonder the split hadn't hurt as bad as I thought it would... What am I going to do about it? _"Yoo hoo, earth to Glenn. You okay big guy?" This succeeded in jerking me out of my insane thoughts.

"Uh, I'm good." Thankfully at that moment something happened in her kitchen, that caused the awkward moment to pass."Is that water?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That sound in your kitchen...it sounds like water to me." I watched as she walked across the hall and heard her shriek after she walked out of sight. "What is it?" I walked into the room that she had gone into and what I saw made me stop in my tracks and just laugh. Apparently the faucet had too much pressure behind it, because it looked like the fixture had blown off, causing water to spray every where. God love her, Amy was trying to hold the water back with a little cup towel."I don't think that's going to do it Care Bear!" She saw my laughing and started yelling at me to stop and help her do something. "Like what?"

"Well, why don't you go do something that will? Like,... go turn off the damn water!" Laughing at Amy I walked out of the kitchen; "Glenn bust ass okay? This is not the time for a stroll! My kitchen is flooding!"

"Okay, okay I'm going!" I ran out of the house. _Okay, where in the hell is the damn cut off valve?_ After listening to a string of curses from Amy, and looking around for a few moments, I managed to find the switch and cut off the water. Walking back into the kitchen, I found a very drenched Amy. "Thank you." Was all Amy said.

"No problem. So... to the hardware store?" She looked at me, her eyeliner is running everywhere, and started laughing.

"To the hardware store!" Water was every where, making the floor unusually slippery. So mush so that when she went to take a step, her foot slipped out from under her, resulting in my catching her. Unfortunately when I did it knocked me off balance and caused us both to go crashing to the floor. Landing with a soggy thud on the flooded linoleum, not wanting to crush her, I had twisted just in time for her to land on top of me, instead of the other way around. She smiled down at me. _I could get used to this._ "Thanks Big-bear." I gently brushed away a section of hair from her face. I felt warmth flood my insides at the small and innocent contact.

"Your welcome." As she sat up she straddled me with out thinking, and I found out that I loved it, even though it was an innocent action. I lay there unable to move, waiting for her to get off of me, yet hoping that she wouldn't. Without even thinking about the consequences, I reached up and started tickling her sides, which caused her to wiggle and squirm. _Why did she have to retire? We could have stayed just like this. Why did it have to change?_ Her squeals brought me out of my thoughts, causing me to laugh. She fell forward and braced her self up with her forearms aginst my chest. Deciding that it would be in my best intrest to stop tickling her before the situation took a turn for the more awkward. I let my hands slide to her lower back. Which immediatly reminded me of the tattoo. _Why on earth did she do that? _It was then that I heard the radio playing somewhere in the kitchen, We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings is on. It couldn't have been more perfect had it been planned. She tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled. I slid my hands up to her face and began gently wiping away the ruined eyeliner with my thumbs. I was a little surprised when she closed her eyes and seemed to snuggle into the gesture, almost as if it were a caress. _I shouldn't do this. _I couldn't help myself. _Yeah, this is what I need._ I gently pulled her down ever so slightly and met her halfway. Gently brushing her lips with mine, for a soft whisper of a kiss. I can hear her sharp intake of breath, and felt her press her lips, only slightly more firmly, to mine in return. From this position, I could feel the hardened peaks of her breasts through the thin materials of our clothing. Hoping that I hadn't just screwed up, I pulled back and looked at her. "If we're going to go to the hardware store, we should probably change out of these wet clothes." The look on her face was one of shock and confusion. Eventually she just nodded and climbed off of me. Rolling to my feet, I caught the slightest glimpse of her ass as she left the kitchen. _Possesion of that should be illegal._


	8. You mean this hard hair tie thing?

A/N:I do not own any one or anything that is recognizable. This being said; copy-right infringement is not intended.

Okay so I know that it's been a while since I have up-dated and I am very sorry for that, but you'll get over it right? Right. So here we go hopefully this story is going the way that you guys are all wanting it to. If there is something that you would like to happen, shoot me a p/m and let me know. This chapter is going to be a little short to get the ball rolling again.

Here goes nothing...

Walking into the kitchen, Amy found Glenn playing the part of 'Mr. Fix-it" to be very homey and extremely entertaining. She couldn't get their kiss from earlier out of her mind. They had kissed before, well due to their storyline together at work, but it had never effected her like that. Had it? She didn't want to think so, but down in the deepest part of her, she knew the truth. She knew that some where along the way, she had fallen for her very dear friend. 'And that's why you told Stephanie that the storyline had to end. Because he was married...not anymore. Amy Christine! Stop thinking like that Glenn is your friend, and unfortunatly that's the only way that he thinks of you. Well just what do you call that stunt from earlier? Oh my god...Am I having a dialog with myself in my head. OH NO...I'm turning into Kane!' Trying to stop the awkward conversation in her head, Amy decided to bust Glen's chops. "You know, you've gotten very domesticated since the last time I saw you?" Glenn didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"Oh yeah? How so? Hey, hand me that O-ring."

"You fixing my sink, it just kinda tickles my funny bone." Walking over to her kitchen table she began looking over all of the things that were purchased at the hardware store earlier that day.

"Have you found that O-ring yet Ames?"

"What's an O-ring?"

"Dumb-ass. The thing that looks like an 'O'."

"You mean this hard hair tie looking thing?"

"I don't know let me see." Glancing up to look at it, he nodded and held out his hand."Yeah, thanks babe."

'Babe? Quit grabbing at straws. Stop getting your hopes up.' Amy chastised herself as she hopped up on the kitchen counter to watch as he finished fixing the faucet. 'Have his arms always been that big?'Amy found herself becoming mesmerized by the muscles of his arm that seemed to ripple with each turn of the wrench in his large hand. 'Oh what I'd let those hands do to me.'

"And that's it, all done." Glenn's statement brought Amy out of her dreamland and back to reality. He very non-chalantly tossed the wrench onto the counter beside her. Leaning his left hip up against the counter, Glenn just stood there, looking at Amy. A confused expression on his face. One of inner turmoil. An inner conflict of sorts. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Amy thought to herself. After several minutes of the loud silence and of Glenn just staring at her, the look seemingly to be frozen on his face, she couldn't stand it any longer. "Glenn, why are you looking at me like that?" He face softened to a sweet smile as he shook his head and moved to stand in between her legs. A huge hand resting on the tops of each of her thighs. Amy's body roared to life. Electricity seemed to replace the blood in her veins, as the nerve ending beneath Glenn's hands began to tingle from the contact. "Can I ask you something?" He was so close that it would be all to easy to just stretch her neck just a little and their lips would be touching. It seemed like all she could do was stare at his lips. Since words seemed to evade her, Amy simply nodded. "You wanna grill tonight?" Again she nodded. "Hey what's wrong?" Amy just shrugged and looked away. "Well maybe after dinner you could kick my butt on the Wii?" That thought caused Amy to laugh out loud. "Oh, I can definatly do that." He raised an eyebrow and eyed her skepticly. "Oh, well will just have to see about that."

A/N: OKAY THAT'S IT FOR NOW, I WIL BE DOING A SEQUEL SO BE ON THE WATCH FOR IT. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. UNTILL THEN...

~LEELAN~


End file.
